


Next dream

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Friends With Benefits, Hurt, M/M, Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Quando era solo un adolescente l’aveva quasi idealizzato, l’aveva reso nella sua mente una persona ben diversa da quella che era in realtà, e quando l’aveva avuto finalmente vicino, così vicino, si era dovuto ben presto rendere conto del fatto che Kamenashi Kazuya non meritava la sua idolatria e probabilmente nemmeno il suo amore.
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya, Kamenashi Kazuya/Tamamori Yuta





	Next dream

**_ ~ Next dream ~ _ **

Yuta si lasciò cadere sul materasso, mentre Kame si metteva sopra di lui, mentre si spingeva dentro il suo corpo, con una foga che sembrava sempre maggiore a quella della volta precedente, mentre sembrava quasi volergli fare del male, e invece Tamamori godeva di quella sua irruenza, e di quei suoi modi animaleschi, come se l’altro non riuscisse a fare a meno di lui e del suo corpo, e di sentirlo intorno e sotto di sé.

Yuta si lasciava andare a quelle mani e quella bocca, sentendosi sempre più vicino all’orgasmo, sempre troppo presto, desiderando di poter resistere e poi non riuscendoci mai.

Pochi minuti, e come tutto era iniziato era anche finito.

Vennero l’uno dopo l’altro nel giro di secondi, poi Kamenashi si accasciò contro di lui, stremato.

Tamamori allora, non più preso dalla foga del sesso, si lasciò cullare da quella sensazione quasi quotidiana, da quella pelle che aveva imparato a conoscere così bene, tanto che gli sarebbe piaciuto poter dire fosse propria.

Ma non lo era. Questo Yuta era costretto a ricordare a se stesso ogni volta che Kame veniva dentro di lui e poi gli si metteva accanto, era per questo che avrebbe voluto che i loro amplessi non finivano mai.

Perché poi non aveva mai molto tempo prima di doversi lavare, vestire e andarsene, o almeno inventare una buona scusa per trovarsi in casa del più grande.

Perché Kame gli stava col fiato sul collo, perché l’ultima cosa che voleva era che Jin lo trovasse lì, che scoprisse della loro relazione, che lo lasciasse per questo.

Quando era iniziata, Yuta sapeva a che cosa stava andando incontro.

Sapeva che Kazuya non era uno stinco di santo e sapeva che si sarebbe fatto del male, ma semplicemente non aveva resistito.

Quando era solo un adolescente l’aveva quasi idealizzato, l’aveva reso nella sua mente una persona ben diversa da quella che era in realtà, e quando l’aveva avuto finalmente vicino, _così_ vicino, si era dovuto ben presto rendere conto del fatto che Kamenashi Kazuya non meritava la sua idolatria e probabilmente nemmeno il suo amore.

Ma se la prima era sparita da tempo, il secondo ancora permaneva nel suo stato acerbo, non in grado di sbocciare e quindi nemmeno di appassire.

Si scostò Kame di dosso allora, prima che fosse l’altro a potersi muovere, e si diresse velocemente verso il bagno, senza dire una sola parola.

Sentì lo sguardo del più grande sulla schiena, ma non si voltò.

Aprì il getto dell’acqua calda della doccia, e si lavò il più velocemente possibile. Così come gli era stato insegnato a fare.

Quando uscì dal bagno, avvolto solo in un asciugamano, Kazuya era ancora seduto sul letto, ancora con espressione rilassata sul volto.

Yuta si rivestì, prima di lanciargli l’ennesimo sguardo, in attesa che gli dicesse qualcosa, che gli chiedesse di rimanere un po’ più a lungo, o...

O non sapeva che cosa aspettarsi o che cosa desiderare.

Sapeva solo che dover scappare da quella casa come un ladro lo faceva sentire umiliato, ogni singola volta, e che avrebbe voluto non doversene andare, avrebbe voluto avere il diritto di rimanere lì, accanto a lui.

“Vai già via?” gli chiese Kamenashi, con tono quasi annoiato, quando vide il più piccolo avviarsi in direzione della porta.

Yuta si morse un labbro, speranzoso.

“Non lo so... quando torna a casa Akanishi?” chiese, sempre un po’ sprezzante nel pronunciare quel nome.

Kame scrollò le spalle, come a dire che non importava.

Ipocrita, pensò Tamamori, ma tacque.

“Non lo so. Era fuori a cena con Ueda, non credo che tornerà così presto” si alzò dal letto con gesti calcolati, andandogli vicino e mettendogli le braccia intorno alla vita. “Non c’è bisogno di scappare, Yuu-kun” gli disse, con un sorriso malizioso, protendendosi in sua direzione per posargli un bacio sulle labbra.

E fu allora che Yuta si sentì soffocare.

Perché poteva rimanere, ma non per tutta la notte come avrebbe davvero voluto fare.

Perché Kame voleva che rimanesse, ma non perché tenesse davvero a lui, probabilmente solo perché aveva ancora voglia.

E lui ne aveva abbastanza di quella situazione, ne aveva abbastanza di quella casa e di quell’uomo che aveva tanto ammirato e che ora tanto amava, lo odiava per averlo illuso, per averlo ingannato così come aveva fatto con chiunque si fosse portato a letto nel corso degli anni.

Era cattivo, Kazuya. Cattivo e con una sorta di aura divina che lo rendeva irresistibile, che gli impediva di andarsene definitivamente, che lo aveva fatto avvicinare e poi lo aveva ferito in modo quasi irreparabile.

Lo faceva con tutti, Kamenashi.

“Devo andare, invece. Non... non mi va di restare” gli disse, arrossendo leggermente.

Kame alzò un sopracciglio, come se si fosse sentito improvvisamente ferito nell’orgoglio.

“Che cosa c’è che non va, Yuta?” gli chiese, rimanendo fisso a guardarlo come a pretendere una buona ragione per non voler rimanere con lui.

“C’è che mi sono stancato, Kazu, e che me ne torno a casa” rispose il più piccolo in un mormorio, facendo per uscire dalla stanza, fermato quasi immediatamente da una mano sul suo polso.

“Che cosa vuol dire che ti sei stancato?!”

Tamamori rimase in silenzio a quella domanda, e l’altro parve capire senza ulteriori indagini.

“Che cosa vuoi che ti dica, Yuta? Vuoi che ti chieda di rimanere e che ti dichiari il mio amore eterno? Lo sapevi fin dall’inizio che le cose sarebbero andate diversamente fra me e te, che io amo Jin e che fra noi è solo e soltanto sesso. E tu ti sei preso le tue responsabilità e hai accettato, per cui adesso non cercare di farmi sentire in colpa, perché non attacca” gli disse, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure e in viso un’espressione astiosa.

Tamamori si divincolò alla presa, ricambiando il suo sguardo.

“Lo ami, Kazuya?” mormorò. “Lo ami così tanto da venire a letto con me? Lo ami così tanto da continuare a mentirgli in continuazione per potermi vedere?” prese un respiro profondo, mordendosi un labbro. “So che non mi ami e che non mi amerai mai, questo l’ho preso in considerazione e l’ho accettato fin troppo tempo fa. Ma non mettere su la scena del fidanzato perfetto, perché è semplicemente ridicolo. Tu non tieni a Jin così come non sei in grado di tenere a nessuno. Il tuo amore è come una maschera, fingi di provare qualcosa solo perché vuoi che gli altri ti amino, perché non sei in grado di farne a meno.”

Concluse il suo discorso con la voce che gli tremava leggermente, riuscendo poi ad avvicinarsi alla porta d’ingresso.

Tentennò nell’uscire, voltandosi ancora verso il più grande.

“Ho accettato, mesi fa, quando abbiamo iniziato ad andare a letto insieme. E adesso sono libero di andarmene, no?” chiuse brevemente gli occhi, e quando li riaprì il suo sguardo era più deciso. “Non c’è comunque nulla che mi leghi a questo posto o a te.”

Uscì da quell’appartamento sbattendosi la porta alle spalle, incamminandosi verso l’ingresso del palazzo e sentendo la propria spavalderia scemare ad ogni passo.

Ebbe voglia di piangere, ma si trattenne.

Era finito tutto, adesso.

Era passata l’ammirazione ed era arrivato il sesso, era sparito anche quello ed era rimasta la delusione.

E l’amore.

Quello, Yuta lo sapeva, non l’avrebbe lasciato mai.


End file.
